Lo que Hacían Allí
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: Es que Hermione y Draco no podían estar haciendo otra cosa, con "Es demasiado grande" o "Es razonable que doliera", saliendo de la habitación de él, era lógico que Ginny, Harry, Ron, Zabinni y una Pansy con crisis pensaran que Santa Granger y el prostituto de Hogwarts estuvieran más unidos que nunca. Regalitu para Minako-marie.


HOLA AMORES~

Esto se me ocurrió cuando estaba en la preparatoria, en medio de un exámen.

Perdón por no subir antes, pero me gasté el internet el 14 y bueno...

Me inspiré un poshito en "Ambigüedades" que es un fic que me da ganas de reír infinitas (Ho ho ho~), pero tampoco es que voy a piratear (?)  
Mis amigos preguntaron sobre lo que hacía y yo dije "No es de tu incumbencia, muggle".

POR CIERTO

Esta cosa es para Minako-marie, que por lo que vi, le ha dado fav o ha comentado todos mis Dramiones u-u

JEJEJEJE

ME LARGO~

CHADO

* * *

—Pero no seas suave, Hermione—masculló el rubio dentro de su habitación, acompañado por su compañera de Sala Común, con un Harry, un Ron, una Ginny y un Zabinni (sin mencionar a una Pansy a punto de sufrir una crisis) pegados a la puerta. Él sonrió al darse cuenta de lo torpe que era en esos momentos, pero no se burló. Era su novia, al fin y al cabo.

—No sé, Draco—replicó ella sin saber lo que hacía—. Es demasiado grande—dijo con el tono lleno de frustración y rabia ¡Cuánto habían esperado para hacer eso!

Los chismos...digo, los que estaban fuera, dieron un suspiro de horror colectivo, Pansy sufrió la crisis, Zabinni se preguntaba internamente cómo lo estarían haciendo, si sería en la cama, en una mesa, o quizás en el suelo, a Draco le gustaba experimentar... Harry y Ron lloraban internamente porque su Hermione había sido profanada por una serpiente.

—Debes hacer así—corrigió él.

—¡Draco!—Se quejó mientras susurraba una grosería—, mejor continúa tú, porque yo me estoy enredando toda.

—Está bien, Hermione—murmuró frunciendo el ceño, siempre terminaba haciendo lo que ella le pedía. Si se pudiera, sonaría un latigazo como fondo—, primero se toma, y se aprieta con suavidad ¿Ves como sale el líquido transparente?—Ella asintió y el Slytherin continuó con su tarea—, luego se separa esto y debe introducirse un dedo allí para que no se cierre—Hermione dio un pequeño quejido, pero su novio no le prestó atención—, déjalo así unos momentos para que no se rompa cuando introduzca esto—ordenó.

Harry se preguntaba por qué Malfoy había dicho "esto" ¿Era cierto entonces lo que decían las chicas de Hogwarts sobre la serpiente?¿Su "_serpiente_" era tan...?

Ron se jalaba del cabello naranja. ¡Se suponía que él algún día haría eso con Hermione!¡No Malfoy, sino él! Pateó una silla con enojo contenido.

Pansy se había desmayado cuando escuchó lo de "apretar con suavidad", porque no soportaba oír a su Draquito con esa asquerosa sangresucia haciendo Merlín sabe qué.

Zabinni seguía preguntándose si lo hacían en la pared o en el sillón.

Ginny lanzaba hechizos con fastidio a algunas cosas, porque sencillamente le importaba un comino lo que sucedía. _Sólo quería escucharlo de la boca de Hermione_.

—Bien, allí voy—dijo en voz baja, tan baja, que los que espiaban tuvieron que pegarse a la madera más aún.

—¡Maldición!—gritó la castaña—Eso dolió.

—Hermione, es razonable que doliera. Es la primera vez—respondió él revolviéndole el cabello con cariño.

—A la mierda con eso—masculló, un sonido metálico se escuchó junto a una risa ahogada del Malfoy.

—¿Qué, te cansaste?—preguntó casi en un ronroneo.

Harry se había quitado los lentes y se frotaba los ojos para aliviar el estrés que tenía.

—Harry, no puedo aguantar más—dijo Ron levantándose indignado de saber que Hermione ya no era pura ¡Era un desastre!¡Una horrible y desastrosa bola de mierda que venía en forma de un Slytherin! Tomó la perilla de la puerta y la giró, sólo para encontrarse a Draco y a Hermione frente a un caldero y a un montón de envases de vidrio con contenido verdoso.

Una pieza de metal yacía en el suelo, mientras Hermione miraba su dedo enrojecido. Miserable el momento en el que le hizo caso al Malfoy y metió el dedo en la boquilla de goma de la botellita de cristal y se quemó porque su contenido estaba caliente y emitía vapor. ¡Claro que no esperaba que él quisiera reemplazar su dedo por el "coso" (como le había nombrado en ese momento) que tenía la cera líquida esa! Esa cera había amargado su día, porque cuando ella la apretó para que saliera, se derramó sobre la mesa, así que Draco tuvo que hacerlo.

Él y su habilidad innata para las pociones.

Miserable.

Ron notó que nada era lo que creía. Quizás por eso ella se había quejado, quizás no eran novios, quizás no hicieron nada nunca._ Quizás aún puedo tener una oportunidad, _pensó Ron. Aunque todos sabían que eso era totalmente imposible.

—¡Hola chicos!—Saludó Hermione metiéndose el dedo en la boca para aliviar el ardor—¿Cómo entraron?

—Maldita sea, yo pensaba que sí era cierto—suspiró Blaise caminando fuera del cuarto plateado y verde y se fue con enojo de allí con Pansy en la espalda. Quizás podría hacer algo con ella, para compensar el tiempo perdido.

Harry y Ron miraban la escena apenados, Ginny se encogió de hombros y arrastró a ambos fuera, mientras les regañaba por ser unos malditos malpensados y unos abusadores de la intimidad de una pareja.

Porque Ginny lo sabía desde hacía mucho; Draco y Hermione eran novios.

—¿Pero qué...?—balbuceó la castaña sin comprender lo que sucedía. ¡Ella sólo le había pedido ayuda a Draco con pociones!¿De qué hablaban sus amigos?

—Hermione, creían que estábamos teniendo sexo por primera vez—Rió Draco calentando una mezcla en el pequeño envase que iba en el mechero—Si ellos supieran...

—Ah...eso explica entonces muchas cosas—murmuró frunciendo el ceño.

—Menos mal que no vinieron hace una hora—Ella se ruborizó ante la insinuación del rubio, así que le codeó en las costillas para que se callara.

—No me tientes, Draco.

—¡Pero quiero tentarte! Me agrada esa leona mala que vi hoy~

—Eres un idiota—Sonrió mientras le abrazaba con fuerza.

—Si yo soy idiota, entonces tú eres novia de la comadreja.

—¡Draco!

* * *

XD  
PORNO FALSO XD

Me voy~

Deja un review, bitch (?) ò.ó es en serio.

¡Hago peticiones! Hago fics para aquellos que me envíen un mensaje privado con lo que quieren~

LALALA estoy aburrida, ¿qué puedo decir?

~La Ravenclaw con hambre (?)


End file.
